Friends with Benifits
by freakxlover000
Summary: Friends with benefits. That's all we are, nothing more. I had at one point, months, maybe even a year, before any of this happened, thought I was in love with him but now we are just two friends helping each other out...right? Complete for now...might continue later ;) InuXKag Oneshot Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that jazz

ENJOY!

Friends With Benefits

Friends with benefits. That's all we are, nothing more. I had at one point, months, maybe even a year, before any of this happened, thought I was in love with him. Though I had long realized that, that was the desperate attempt of an 18 year old virgin me, thinking it'd be cool for an older guy to like me. When we met I was 4 months away from turning 19. He was an attractive barely 21 year old that got transferred into my department at work. I worked in a salad bar, cutting up fruits and veggies all day for a big grocery store. He had previously worked in different departments around the store, but I had only been there a few months and had never seen him until he moved to ours.

Standing alone, or with a third coworker joining us at times, in a produce freezer in the back of a store all day, you get to talk a lot while you work, and you learn a lot about each other in general. When we figured out we had similar music interests we hit it off as friends pretty quick, I think. Our other coworker only liked country, so our mutual love of alternative/rock made us closer friends, eventually even becoming friends on snapchat, and texting normally. I pretty much knew he was exactly my type. Slightly muscular built, attractive face, similar interests, he seemed like a good catch to me, so I convinced myself to fall pretty hard. Of course that did change a little when I went to add him on facebook and saw that we had a mutual friend. Kikyou, a girl one school year above me, but very similar looking to me in terms of hair color and length, and similar body type, with the exception that (if I am honest here) my breasts are a bit bigger than hers, but I had met her my Jr year of high school in an all grades art class.

The next time Inuyasha and I were both working, I asked him how he knew her. I knew they had gone to two separate high schools so meeting at school in general was unlikely. He seemed reluctant to tell me at first, but eventually revealed that he and she had first met through mutual friends and later been friends with benefits during their high school years. At hearing this, I gotta admit that I was a little shocked, maybe even hurt, to know that the guy I liked was the type to sleep around. I was a virgin, and to me, at the time, sleeping around or casual sex at all was just so appalling. I was a first semester freshmen at college, and although I didn't see her much, Kikyou did go to the same one as me and we occasionally passed by each other in common areas and would have small talk conversations. After learning the fact of their previous relationship anytime I saw either of them, the other of the two was a frequent topic. There was a point in time when they were still close friends, but not sleeping with each other anymore….at least that's what I believed because that's what they both had said, but that at some point ended.

Eventually Inuyasha got offered a full time position in a department he had previously worked in, in the store. Not wanting to do both of his part time jobs anymore, one of which in Salad bar, the other in a local restaurant, he decided to leave us and take the full time position. After he switched out I thought I had no chance so I moved on, found a boyfriend back from my old high school. I fell in love with him, lost my virginity to him and we ended up dating for about 6 months. During that time he stayed with me in my parent's basement a lot of nights because his home life sucked pretty bad. He was my first for a lot of new experiences after that too, but although we had sex usually 4 or 5 times a week we didn't experiment too much with that many sexual things. At the end of the 6 months we had a pretty hard break up when I found out he had stolen almost 2 grand from my family. We had no physical proof but we knew it was him because he was the only one with our alarm code and that had come and gone from the house as he pleased even when we weren't home. The break up was pretty hard for me. I was very much in love with him, and very attached.

When more months went by I moved on aiming to find someone new. I noticed Inuyasha again at work more and more when I would walk past or through his department when I needed things we didn't have in the back room. We started talking on snapchat again. I made a habit of sending flirty pictures with as much cleavage as possible, knowing full well of his love for breasts. He always flirted back, so I never saw a reason to stop. Most times he would tell me how attractive I was, well more specifically my boobs, and how much he liked them. I always made a point to say that I wouldn't mind someone I was dating to play with them, but that I didn't just do casual hook ups. Things went on like that for a while. After my break up I never did "fall" for Inuyasha again, but I did still find him pretty attractive. There were other guys I had been crushing on for a while, but I knew I was nowhere close to a relationship with them, and it was nice to have someone to flirt with even if they were only interested in my body. That's not to say that I didn't think at some point that I liked him again, and he had mentioned to me one day that he thought he was done messing around and he wanted a real relationship with someone. I even, not necessarily in the most direct terms, told him that I had liked him and didn't see why he didn't just give it a shot with me. I don't remember his exact response but I remember I interpreted it as a straight rejection, which really kinda hurt. Not long after that I heard he asked out a barely 18 year old in his department at work. I was PISSED.

It continued to irritate me, but since the girl rejected the invitation anyway, I made myself get over it. We continued with the flirty messages and snapchats, and one time I took a picture of myself after my workout, very proud of how hot I thought I looked it in. In an attempt at rubbing in his face what he had rejected, I sent it to him. He responded along the lines of "Holy damn" and basically said that I gave him a boner. It was a little pathetic of me but I was happy someone found me attractive and that I turned them on. So I responded with "Guess you shouldn't have rejected me then, huh?" Proud of myself for such a snarky comment. His response was " guess not"…..like what the fuck does that mean? I was so confused. Fuck it, I decided, I was done thinking there was some possible relationship, he obviously didn't want one, at least not with me, so I moved on, focused more on the guy I knew I had a crush anyway, and he definitely wasn't Inuyasha.

However, by this point in time it was approaching almost a year's time since I had broken up with my ex. Almost a year's time since I had, had sex. I have at times contemplated before that I may be a sex addict. I had masturbated by hand countless times, until that stopped working, I had gotten small vibrators from the local sex shop, until they all stopped working, I even eventually got a large vibrating "magic wand" which I do still have, and it is great, but sometimes it's just not enough, ya know? I was never a fan of dildos, they just didn't appeal to me I guess, but I still desired something inside of me, which would be even greater if accompanied by the the clitoral stimulation I was already accustomed to. I needed actual sex, and the sooner the better. My problem was that I wanted it to be with someone I actually liked as a human being, and who actually gave a shit about me not just some random guy I found online or on campus.

One day during our conversations this very topic got brought up. Inuyasha mentioned that he himself hadn't done anything in about 5 months. I knew that if I offered to sleep with him, he'd say yes. He may not have ever liked me, liked me, but I know he liked my body, and I didn't really think his was half bad either. Actually he was pretty close to my ideal type honestly. So I decided, fuck it. Who needs a relationship their sophomore year in college anyway?

In the middle of a conversation that pertained to the topic I texted him.

" I just really need to get laid…"

He responded moments later, "Well I would help you out, but you said you don't want a fwb".

That was my big chance. So I went for it. "Well I don't…but if it was you, I wouldn't mind" I texted back. I was pretty nervous after sending that. I awaited his response thinking, oh crap. What if I was wrong? What if he didn't actually want to and I just made an ass of myself? My worries were set aside when he responded. He of course was more than willing to, all we had to do was set a time and date. This was where the first problem presented itself. Our schedules where vastly different with him working full time, mostly night shifts of 1pm to 9pm, and me going to classes all day Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 9am to 3pm, and working mornings Tuesday and Thursday from 8am to 4pm. It was suggested by him that I come over after his closing shift at 9 ended, which would have been great, except for the fact that I live at home and have no intention of telling my mother I am going to go hook up with my coworker. You might be saying " you're a 20 year old woman you can do what you want" which is true, but my mother would still ask me what I was doing leaving the house so late when I have classes starting at 9 and I have to get up at 7am just to be sure that I get all my morning duties done and get to class on time. So that left me with the current predicament.

We did eventually find a time that worked, late on a Friday night. We figured out it would work 2 days ahead of time and I spent the two days in anxious anticipation. My nerves were starting to get to me, I had never had casual sex before, I didn't know how. I felt like all the rules were different when you weren't allowed to love the person you were sleeping with. So I did what any girl would do. I googled it. I read pages and pages of online magazines about do's and don'ts with your friends with benefits. By the end I had a good idea of what to do, or at least I thought I did. I was to go over there, have sex, keep kissing and all other "pointless gestures" to a minimum, don't cuddle, don't stay the night, and leave after a few hours max.

It came to that time and I pulled into the parking lot for Inuyasha's apartment. Not being able to see any sort of lettering or identification on the apartment I had no clue where the door was that I was supposed to be going to, so I gave up and called Inuysha. He walked outside his door and up the small walkway, meeting me at my car door and leading me back. We walked into his small apartment and I visually scanned the space. The entire thing was visible in one glance. A half kitchen on the right, a half living room on a left, a small bathroom behind the kitchen, and two bedrooms along the back wall. The entire thing was no larger than my kitchen/dining area at my family home, but it was nice, I guess. I mean it wasn't bad at least. I followed Inuyasha as we walked to the back wall were the two rooms were. I silently hoped his was the seemingly cleaner, more picked up of the two. It was, thankfully.

We walked in and he shut the door behind me. I was instantly tense. What did I do now? I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the slam of a door just outside the one that was in front of me having already been shut.

"SHIT!" I whisper yelled more to myself than anything.

A deep chuckled rumbled out of Inuyasha as he stood next to me. "It's just my roommate, Miroku" he told me "the bathroom is right there, these walls are just paper thin haha". After he said that, there was a stomping sound seemingly going farther and farther away until there was another door slam, but this one sounded farther away. It was obvious that the sound came from the front door.

"Well I guess he's leaving then" Inuyasha laughed. I mumbled something back but I don't even know what it was, just my nervous rambling. I do know, that after I finished I stood there feeling pretty awkward for what seemed like forever but actually was likely no more than 4 seconds.

Looking up to say something and break the silence, I was stopped by Inuyasha's lips crashing onto mine. I hadn't kissed anymore in almost a year, and honestly I had kinda forgotten how…if that's possible? I was very surprised to say the least. I didn't know what to do next, so I kinda just halfway kissed back awkwardly, resting my hands on his nicely sized biceps. At least that's where I think they were resting. My brain is still a little foggy on all the small details. I felt his hands snake around my hips, pulling me closer to him. It was a small thing, that I am sure went unthought-of to him, yet to me it was an unbelievable turn on. I don't mean to be the type to set women's rights back a few centuries, but if I am honest, I am always more turned on when the guy is in complete control, in a way almost dominating me… but like not in a douche-y way if that makes sense? I mean I know it probably doesn't, but oh well.

Regardless, he continued on with what he was doing, while at the same time moving his hands up the back of my shirt. I felt a wave of shivers down my spine as he fiddled with the clasp of the bra I was wearing. Noticing that he was obviously struggling, I offered to help.

"Here, why not try this?" I asked in a 3 second wave of courage as I lightly pushed him away from me so that I could grab the hem of my own shirt and pull it up.

Following suit, Inuyasha backed away just enough to give each of us space to undress. Getting down to nothing but the lacy black underwear I had on underneath my clothes, I stole a glace over at Inuyasha. Making sure, before taking off what left I had on, that he was completely stripping as well. What I was surprised to catch a glimpse of, was the massive tent growing in his boxer shorts, after the removal of the jeans he had been wearing. For a minute it really looked kinda funny to me. Not because of the fact that he had a boner, but because of the fact the only other person I had seen directly in front of me standing in only their underwear, wore briefs. I had never seen anymore in person, with a boner while wearing boxers so it almost made me laugh pretty hard. I had to force myself to hold the laughter back though, knowing that he would surely misunderstand my reason for doing so and then likely be very offended.

When I saw him grab the hem of the boxers and make a move to pull them down I knew I should probably go through with it as well. After standing up I noticed how close Inuyasha was once more. It took no time at all before his hands were trailing up my hips again and his lips were as close to mine as they could get. Eventually he moved down, playing with and kissing my boobs he loved so much. Pressing his body against mine once more he slowly pushed me back until the backs of my legs hit his bed and I laid myself down on my back.

Crawling up to where my head laid, he planted a quick kiss on my lips before making his way back down to the rest of my body. For a while he stopped right at my breasts' to give himself some satisfaction from playing with them. Before it happened, I had actually dreaded this moment coming. Not the sex, just the playing with my boobs specifically. Although I had always heard that playing with breast was pleasurable for the woman as well, I had never found this to be the case. Only after Inuyasha playing with them did I realize how pleasurable it actually could be. Whenever my ex did so, he was always way to rough that it always hurt more than felt good. However, when Inuyasha touched me, he was almost gentle, but with a pressure to his touch, and it felt really good when he squeezed and rubbed them at the same time as taking my nipples into his mouth and sucking on them one at a time.

Through the whole time I had no clue what I was to be doing so I just laid back and enjoyed myself, moaning any chance I got just to let him hear how much I liked it. The whole time I could feel myself growing wetter and wetter with every swipe of his tongue. Expecting him to give up after only a minute I was pleasantly surprised when he continued on. When he did finally pull his mouth away he replaced it with one of his hands, pushing in and out at various speeds every couple of thrusts.

With his hand continuing what it was doing he kissed his way up my body. By this point it was obvious that I was completely ready, in more ways than one. Looking into Inuyasha's eyes I tried to convey visually how much I wanted him inside of me, Right. This. Second.

Seconds later, I got my wish. Moving his hand away from me he used it to guide himself to his destination. I don't really know when, but I do know he did find time to put a condom on, knowing that I refused to go through with all this without one. A single large thrust later, he filled me entirely. It had been almost a year since I had felt this sensation, and god was it good. Once the initial trust was over with, he continued to pound into me more and more.

The rest of that night we continued on, taking occasional breaks. By the end of it all I think we had gone through at least 6 condoms. That's wasn't even including when I decided to return the favor of the fabulous oral I had received. Or when he had asked if he could "titty fuck" me, which I had never done before, but actually did think it was pretty fun! Hands down it was the best sex I had ever had. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't all perfect though. There was a few points where right when it was getting really good, he would accidently slip out. And there were times when I didn't know how to do something he wanted to, so I just laid there, really awkwardly and let him do it. Overall though I really don't think it was bad at all. We both had fun, we both enjoyed ourselves and we definitely both got something out of it, so in the end that's all that really matters right?

I will say though by the time we were both way too tired to do anything else it was 4am. I knew from my previous research that I was supposed to leave, so I prepared myself to get up. That is, until I heard Inuyasha's groggy half asleep voice ask me if I was staying. I tried to say I was leaving, but my already very sleepy mindset was not prepared to safely drive home, so it didn't take much more than Inuyasha's offer for me to stay before I agreed.

I know, I know, we are just friends with benefits, and I shouldn't have stayed….but I was in no condition to drive…and him and his bed were soooooo comfy. Plus in the morning when I woke up at 9am to leave we ended up going two more rounds. Haha it was totally worth it.

Now I just can't wait for next time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo that it! I hope you guys like it! For now, I am saying this is complete but I may or may not add some more chapters if requested, or if inspiration hits me ;) Leave me a review and let me know what you did or didn't like! Thanks!


End file.
